


Irza

by ughdotcom



Series: Either like really deep or complete shit IDK [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphobia, Aromantic Character, Autistic Character, Band Break Up, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Punk, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: I wrote this for a project in school and thought y'all might like it
Series: Either like really deep or complete shit IDK [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Irza

Jax flopped down into the beanbag chair in the back of the van. “So, good news is that Irish Land is fine with us performing Saturday. Bad news is that Elliot has an orthodontist’s appointment on Saturday.”

“Hanh’s fine with subbing in for her.” Irza said, grabbing a chip from the bowl on Dirt’s lap. “As long as I help her with her art homework.”

“Okay.” Jax said, also grabbing a chip and tossing it into his mouth. “Eddie’s agreed to do lights and sound stuff.” he grinned at the thought of his boyfriend. “I don’t get the technical stuff.”

“Yes, saying that is how you got the stage crew introvert.” said Elliot, tossing a chip at him. “Amazing flirting.”

Jax caught the chip she threw at him in his mouth “Excuse you, I got him from being able to quote all of Star Trek IV and Star Trek (2009).” Irza laughed and fake shuddered at the mention of the J.J. Abrams reboot.

“Oh yeah, that’s the one with the slut that you headcanon as aro.” Elliot said.

“She’s not a slut if her character is having a mutually beneficial friends with benefits relationship with Jim.” Irza cut in, defending Gaila.

“Oh, yeah, never wanting romantic relations but wanting sex is definetly not slutty behavior.” Elliot laughed and rolled her eyes, glancing at Dirt. “Right, babe?”

“I think it’s fine.” Dirt said, nervously, glancing between their friends and girlfriend.

“Good thing I picked you up before you fell into a life of STDs then.” Elliot laughed.

Irza clenched eir fists and jaws, shaking back and forth, as Jax set a hand on eir arm to calm them. E shrugged it off, and he made sure to avoid touching eir.

“Isn’t that a bit rude?” Jax said, trying to diffuse the tension before Irza had a meltdown. “I mean, not only is that rude to people that just aren’t interested in a romantic relationship, we headcanon Gaila to be aro. That’s like saying that she should change her orientation so she can fit what you want her to be.”

“At the very least she shouldn’t be having sex. Someone could fall for her due to the intimate nature of the act.”

“That’s why she and Jim do. He isn’t interested in her.” Jax glanced at Irza, whose condition was obviously worsening as e tried to subtly put in earbuds so e wouldn’t have to hear Elliot.

“She should at least find a freak like her! Instead of preying on normal people like Jim! Freaks shouldn’t expect normal people to care about their dumb things that normal people don’t have!” Elliot yelled.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Dirt interrupted her.

“What!” she yelled, turning to them. Jax turned to Irza to see if e was okay. E obviously wasn’t, e was covering eir ears and rocking back and forth in a small ball.

“You’re being an ass! You’re obviously being mean to our friend, for what!” Dirt yelled back at Elliot, contradicting their usually laid back personality. “You’re also just a toxic person, even to me!”

“Stop it!” Irza screamed, hands still over eir ears, as e bolted to eir feet. “You’re being too loud!” E started sobbing. “Why are you like this? Why are we even friends? You’re so mean for no reason! You keep acting like I’m doing something wrong by being myself.”

Elliot scoffed at Irza. “Freak.”

Several things happened at the same time. Dirt bolted to hold Jax back from punching Elliot. The chips spilled to the floor, knocking over a bottle of Cheez Whiz. The bottle sprayed the fake orange substance that had never tasted like cheese all over the van. Irza screamed from the texture, impulsive stepping back and hitting the door to the van, which had been left a small bit open due to the smell of sweat.

Irza fell from the van onto the concrete. Blood began to pool around eir. Dirt and Jax rushed to check on eir. Elliot didn’t move, trying to get the Cheez Whiz from her “expensive” purse.

“Call 911!” Jax screamed at her, trying to get her to see sense as he checked over Irza, who was obviously very hurt.

“Oh, now you like me.” she said, not even looking up from cleaning her clothes. Dirt flipped her off and pulled out their own phone to call 911.

“Irza, are you ok?”

The green haired teen shook eir head frantically. Even though Jax was sure e wasn’t fine, he could tell e was still over stimulated, and that was what the head shaking was in response to. He pulled out his flannel, a texture that Irza had always liked, and ripped it in two. One half he pressed to eir bleeding head, the other half he used to clean off the Cheez Whiz that he could reach while still pressing on eir cut.

Irza wasn’t screaming, or even making noise, but that wasn’t a good sign with em. E was very verbal, usually verbally stimming or trying to fill silences. When e was silent, or screaming, there was almost always something wrong.

What was making Jax hyperventilate was that he couldn’t figure out what was wrong that was making em so quiet. There were so many deciding factors in what was happening, and e had been having a meltdown. It could be the argument, the loud voices, the sticky soft feel of the fake cheese topping, the blood loss.

“Irza, can you speak?” Dirt said, hurrying to their friends’ side after they finished the 911 call. They took the Cheez Whiz half of the shirt from Jax’s hands and started to clean eir bare arms.

“Shouldn’t you care about me?” a voice came from the van, high and annoyed. Elliot wasn’t even pretending to care about Irza anymore.

“You’re out of the band.” Jax said, only glancing at Elliot to convey to the still luckily lucid Irza that he wasn’t talking to em.

“Can you speak?” Dirt asked Irza again, setting the dirty half of the flannel aside, cradling eir face in their hand. E shook eir head, less frantic, but not calm enough for anyone to be sure she was actually communicating.

“When’s the ambulance getting here?” Jax asked, but as he spoke sirens started drifting on the wind towards them.

“Now, hopefully.” Dirt said.


End file.
